Together Again
by singerchick12
Summary: *sequel to Goodbye* Chad wants to see Sonny again. So he visits her. Story is so much better. *first chapter is up and running* review. Rated T for drinking and just to be safe.*Updated chapter two is up*
1. Chapter 1

**Together Again **

**By: singerchick12**

***a\n: ok, in my reviews for goodbye people asked me for a sequel and well here it is. It's more happier, but you'll see when you read it. So enjoy. glad you liked the first. Course the first chapter sounds sad, but trust me, by the second and third chapter it'll be a little bit more happier.* **

_Chapter One _

It's been three years. Three years since Sonny Monrue left sunny Los Angeles for the cold, windy, rainy city of New York, and 21 year old Chad Dylan Cooper was still coping with the fact that she was gone, and he wouldn't be able to see her again. _It's not just that damn record deal. It was me that made her leave I know it. I just know it, cause I know I was a bitch to her when she first started out, and that was my fault._ Chad thought to himself as he turned in his bed.

He looked at his alarm clock. It read in bright red letters: **12:51 AM.** _Figures. I'm always up in the middle of the night. Thinking about Sonny way too much. _He thought. Maybe he could go out with someone else to get his mind of Sonny, but he couldn't do that because he loved Sonny too much to let her go, not right now at least. He tried getting back to sleep, it was no use. He was wide awake, his mind filled with more memories of him and Sonny's time together. It always seemed like no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get her out of his life and mind. _She's gone now, I mean why do I still hang on when she's 1000 miles away from me. _

After about three hours of restless and endless thinking Chad finally went back to sleep, and of course the only thing-well person he ever dreamed of was Sonny, he never dreamed of Portlyn, his old co-star, it was always Sonny, even when So Random! and Mackenzie Falls were still filming, he would dream about her every night, and at first he tried to deny he liked Sonny, but the more and more he hung out with her, the more and more the denial of his feelings went away.

Of course, he still remembers the night three years ago when Sonny called him and told about her 'great news'about the record deal.

-flashback-

_It was a cold rainy night, and Chad was in his bedroom watching TV when his cell phone rang. "Hello." _

_"Hey Chad." Sonny said from the other line, she sounded really happy, the first in like three weeks ever since So Random ended. _

_"Hey Sonny, what's going on?" _

_"Oh my god, you are never going to believe this." She nearly screamed but controlled herself. _

_"What happened?" Chad asked, wondering what her news was._

_"I have been offered a record deal-" Sonny started, but Chad cut her off "Oh that's great Sonny." _

_"Well, the record company isn't in Los Angeles." Sonny said sounding a little bit sad "It's actually...uhmm... in.. New York." _

_Chad's heart dropped right then, he couldn't believe Sonny was going to be moving across the country, but wait shouldn't he be supportive, he loved her, but he didn't want to see her give up her dream, just for his own sake. so all he could say was; "That's great Sonny. you need to go cause this is your dream."_

_"But Chad, what about you?" Sonny protested_

_"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." That was a total lie, and they both knew it, but they both went along with it. _

_"Ok." _

_"So when do you leave?" _

_"In Two Days..." _

-end of flashback-

It was hard at first for Chad to accept it, and it's still hard but he's getting better, just still he misses her way too much, these days he does pratically nothing except maybe still do a few movies, then goes to the bar and drink shots of tequila, drowning out his troubles. He sometimes runs into Tawni or Portlyn, but he never really starts up a conversation, he just says "hi" and walks away, miserable and alone. He wished Sonny was here or better yet he was with Sonny.

*****************

In her New York penthouse apartment, 21 year old Sonny Monrue, just got back from another round at the recording studio, recording songs for her third album. The first two went platinum, she should really be happy about that, but she wasn't she too busy thinking about _Chad_. It's been three years and it's been killing her that she may never see him again, so all the songs, which ended up being number one, were all about her and Chad's time together, she never stopped dreaming about him at night, most of them were fantasies of what could of been, but sometimes they were memories.

She plopped down on her couch, with a shot of tequila in her hand as she turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, trying to find something good to keep Chad off her mind for the first time in three years, finally she came across an old re-run of So Random! she laughed as she saw herself when she was sixteen, nearly five years ago. It was hard when the show had to end because of lack of money in the budget, so hardly any of the cast of So Random! got a good paycheck.

After the re-run, another show came on, one that Sonny remembered very well. Mackenzie Falls. And there was the sixteen year old Chad Dylan Cooper on Sonny's televison screen. Of course back then he was a concided bitch, who only cared only about himself and his good looks, but two years after that when they both turned eighteen, Chad had shown Sonny the real him. The sweet gentle Chad Dylan Cooper, not the jerk he was on the set of Mackenzie Falls.

She drank her shot of tequila as she watched the old drama series. She smiled everytime Chad did on screen, It made her think of him, and she guessed that this was the only way she could see him. On old re-runs. _Lame_, she thought,_ but it was probably the only way to stay with him._ She kept telling herself to remember that they will see each other again, just not now, when she was on the peak of her singing.

She kept flipping through the channels for the rest of the afternoon, distracting herself from anything Chad Dylan Cooper. but whatever she turned on, there was always at least _one _thing that reminded her of Chad, so she turned off the TV and went into her bedroom to try and lay down, she felt kind of dizzy from the shots she drank. So when she went to lay down, her cell phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" She asked in a tired voice

"Is this Sonny?" A voice; a male's voice, husky and kind of deep asked

"Yes. Yes it is." Sonny said, she thought she heard that voice somewhere before.

"Sonny, do you remember me?" The voice asked again "It's Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper."

***************************

*END OF CHAPTER ONE*


	2. Chapter 2

**Together Again **

**By: singerchick12**

***Here's the next chapter. I really hope you like the story so far. I really appericate the reviews I got for the last story, and I hope this sequel to it is twice as good, so remember keep reviewing it CAN be constructive critisim, It helps me make my stories even better. so thxs for the feedbacks for all my stories, and now not only I LUV Moliver, i LUV Chonny too, its a sweet shipping. So review for this story too. ENJOY the next chapter* **

Sonny froze, the man she was talking to was Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper. Her crush she hasn't talked to for three years. But she continued talking. "Chad? Oh my god, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine. Thanks Sonny. How is New York?" He asked. She couldn't help but smile, he's still supportive of her dreams if it meant to leave him back in LA.

"Doing great. I'm just tired from the recording I had to do all day today, so I'm just laying down."

"That's good. I just called to ask you something." Chad said.

"Sure. Anything" Sonny smiled.

"Ok, how do you feel about me visiting you, I'm planning to come out to New York." Chad asked, hoping she would like the surprise.

"OMG. I would totally love that Chad, when you coming out?" Sonny asked jumping up and down on her bed. She was relieved that she could see him again, not on the TV screen, what he looks like now as a 21 year old man.

"Tuesday." Chad said smiling on the other line

"That's in three days! OMG I can't wait. I'll pick you up at the airport on Tuesday, I got to go, so tired. I'll see you Tuesday. Bye Chad." Sonny said.

"Bye Sonny." Chad said.

*****************

Three days later, Sonny drove to the airport, the anticipation she felt was growing, she hasn't seen Chad for three years and this could be her chance to tell him how she felt about him. It had just began to rain when Sonny made it to the airport. She waited inside the terminal, suddenly a whole crowd of people came out, and she figured it was Chad's plane, but no sign of him.

After waiting for an hour, Sonny decided to head back, _I knew this was too good to be true._ Suddenly as she began to walk out she heard a male's voice call out her name. "Sonny." she knew it was Chad and she turned around and sure enough he was standing right in front of him. "Chad." Sonny squealed giving Chad the biggest hug she had ever gave anybody in her whole life. "Good to see you too." Chad said chuckling. "You look fantastic."

Sonny blushed. "Thanks you don't look bad yourself."

"Thanks."

"Well we better head to my penthouse." Sonny said.

"Whoa, you live in a penthouse. Damn girl you must be filthy rich from the two platinum albums." Chad joked, both of them going into a giggle fit. They walked outside into the pouring rain and got into Sonny's SUV and drove off towards downtown New York.

When in Sonny's apartment, Chad and Sonny were sitting on the couch, sitting in silence for a few minutes before Chad started to talk. "Sonny I reallly miss you, like so much." He put his arm around her shoulder and she couldn't help but shiver a little, his touch was hot, and she could feel goosebumps crawling on her skin now.

"I miss you too, Chad. And I have something to tell you."

"Me too."

"You go first Chad." Sonny said smiling stifling a giggle that they both had news to express with each other. _Maybe he's in love with me. Or maybe he found someone else, and wants to tell me himself- In person so I don't feel crush. God, I hope this ends well. _

"Ok uhh... Sonny... ever since you came out to LA... uhmm. I really don't know how to say this.." Chad stuttered looking into her deep, honest, caramel eyes.

"Me either, but uhhh." Sonny started.

They stared at each other for a minute before blurting at the same time "I'm in love with you."

They looked at each other, thier eyes widened, filled up with relief and sastifaction knowing they were both in love with each other. "You love me?" Chad asked.

"Yes. Ever since the day we met. I was too scared to tell you, cause you were a bitch back then and I knew you would have rejected me and-" Chad's lips cut Sonny off, his arms went towards her hips and her arms were already around his neck, they kissed tenderly then it began to get heated. Chad had his shirt off, but nothing else was taken off. Sonny was rubbing his chest with her fingers while thier lips were still attached to each other.

After a good five minutes of making out, they broke apart and were laying side by side on the huge sofa. Chad's arms were wrapped around Sonny. Sonny had her head on his chest, slowly breathing in and out as she slowly fell asleep. _She looks so beautiful and peaceful when she sleeps._ Chad thought, and he wasted no second so he scooped Sonny up bridal style and carried her to her room and gently placed her in her bed. He kissed her forehead and turned off the lights and crawled next to her in the bed and slowly fell asleep as well.

**************

*END OF CHAPTER TWO*

***thxs to all the wonderful ppl who have reviewed. I really apreciate all the comments. CHAPTER THREE coming soon and yes I know this chapter was kinda short, but my ideas I had fit perfectly with the last chapter, so chapter three, hopefully, will be longer. So thxs again for the reviews I liked them ;)***


End file.
